This invention relates generally to devices for attracting animals, and more particularly to a foot activated device for simulating deer antler rattling for use by hunters.
When hunting deer during the rut or mating season, it is desirable to create a sound that simulates two male deer (bucks) sparring or fighting in the woods. When the bucks fight over dominance, they interlock their antlers and push on each other. This sound can be heard throughout the woods by other bucks and they are attracted to the sounds, oftentimes to participate in fighting over the right to breed the female deer (doe). There are generally two types of sounds that occur during the fight. One sound is the “smashing” together of the antlers when the two deer engage one another. The other sound is a “rattling” sound that is produced when the bucks twist the interlocked antlers.
In order to simulate these sounds, hunters often carry two antlers that have been shed by the deer late in the season. Also, there are several types of simulated rattles on the market that include a bag full of simulated antlers that is smashed and rolled in the hands of the hunter. Another product is comprised of two round plates that are smashed together by the hunter and may be twisted so that round knobs on the plates can simulate the “rattling” sound.
One of the primary drawbacks of the above types of rattling devices is that they require the use of both hands of the hunter. Since the hunter is moving his hands, he becomes very visible when rattling. Additionally, the bucks that respond to these situations often appear very quickly and are running towards the action. This does not leave much time for the hunter to set down his rattles in order to pick up his bow or firearm.
It would be beneficial to provide an antler rattling device capable of producing both a “smashing” and a “rattling” sound that does not require the use of hands to operate. Additional benefits would be realized by an antler rattling device that provides interchangeable sound making portions so that the device can simulate different antlered species sounds. Still further benefits would be realized by the incorporation of additional lure sounds, such as a grunt, operable using the same hands-free apparatus as the antler rattling device.